Pokemon Ranger: Twilight Shadow
by TheCheshireGengar
Summary: Katrina Abrams is a beautiful young woman with a sad past that she's told very few people about. Joining the Ranger School at her older brother's request, she soon finds herself having to save Almia from the menacing Team Dim Sun as well as saving herself from her own ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

**Time to start yet another story on my favorite topic~ Pokémon Ranger Shadows of Almia!**

 **Summary: Katrina Abrams, nicknamed Kate by Keith Evans, the annoying yet attractive young man in her class, is a beautiful young woman with a sad past that she's told very few people about. Joining the Ranger School at her older brother's request, she soon finds herself having to save Almia from the menacing Team Dim Sun as well as saving herself from her old ghosts.**

 **But I wanted to take a bit of a different take on the story! With most main characters being like 18+ years old. This is my first Rated M story and I'm kind of excited to start a new story!**

 **WARNING: Rated M for adult themes such as uses of adult language, non-graphic sexual content, violence, abuse, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **So this is the Ranger School?**

 **Katrina "Kate" POV**

I looked down at the Ranger School Styler in my hand before glancing at the Pikachu before me. This was the test to see if I was good enough to join the Ranger School! _Was I good enough? Does a girl like me belong here? Maybe I should have stayed home…_

I forced the thoughts away and with a stern hand I pointed the Styler at the Pokémon and shouted, "Capture on!"

I twirled my arm and watched at the capture disc circled the Pokémon till it was captured!

"Capture Complete." I smiled a bit.

"Okay, good going. That's pretty impressive."

I looked up to see the man who gave me the test chuckling. "Hehehe... My name, it is Kaplan. You are now a member of our secret army, the inscrutable Team School. As proof of your membership, you are conferred the School Styler you just used. Together, we shall rule the world..." He laughed.

I laughed nervously started tugging at my uniform and hair, It's a nervous habit. "Uh... Okay..."

There was a sound of a door opening and closing followed by a slightly irritated voice. "Oh, please, Mr. Kaplan!"

I turned around to see a pretty red haired lady, wearing a green tank top and a white skirt, walking towards us. She looked to be in her late 30's, or early 40's.

"Please don't tease my student with a silly performance like that." She sighed.

"Ahahaha, sorry, sorry." He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. "The timing was just too perfect to miss. Ahem... Congratulations! You have passed the Ranger School's entrance exam with flying colors! That really was quite an impressive capture. You beat the school record! Congrats!"

I let out a happy sigh that I didn't know I had been holding in. _Thank goodness, I'd really have been embarrassed if I had failed or worse if this was some evil team! That would be my worse screw up yet! Walking into an evil team's base thinking it's the Ranger School! I'm getting flustered just thinking about it!_ I thought to myself as I turned to the nice lady next to me. _I'm already klutzy enough as it is..._

"Congratulations! You've been accepted." The lady turned to me and smiled. "Starting today, you are officially a student of the Ranger school!" She grinned. "I'm Ms. April, I'm your class's teacher. I'm pleased to meet you. Your classmates are waiting for you. I'll show you to our class." And with that she started leading me out of the training building.

"Enjoy your school life!" Mr. Kaplan shouted as I was talking out of the room.

I smiled a bit and said "Thank you!", before rushing after Ms. April. I stared in awe at the huge school as I followed her inside right as the bell started ringing! _A-Amazing!_

She led me to a door and smiled. "This is our classroom! You wait right here until I call you inside alright?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" I stuttered out shyly.

She nodded her head before walking into the room muttering something that sounded like "Adorable."

I timidly peeked into the room, there were about 5 students, 3 girls and two boys.

Ms. April walked to the front of the room and turned around. "Sorry to keep you waiting, class. And good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning!" They chimed.

"As I mentioned yesterday, we have a new member for our class." She smiled.

I noticed everyone looking at each other with very excited expressions on their faces.

"Is it a guy? Or a girl?" A male student asked. "Which is it?"

"Is the new student cute? Cool? Or look like a celebrity?" One female student asked excitedly.

"Okay, that's enough! You can see for yourself!" She laughed. "Here's our latest classmate! Come on in!"

I took a deep breath and timidly made my way to the front of the room refusing to look at anyone.

"Our new friend came alone to our Almia region to become a Pokémon Ranger." She turned to me. "Oh, yes, you should introduce yourself to our class rather than me. Let's start with your name, hometown, tell us a little about yourself!" She smiled.

"My names Katrina Abrams. I was born and raised in Lavender Town in the Kanto Region. I'm 21 years old..." I stated looking at the other students in the room… I've always been a little apprehensive around strangers. "And my best friend and partner for life is a Cubone named Sabishii."

"Abrams? Lavender Town?" Ms. April interrupted with wide eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be Crawford Abrams little sister, would you?"

"Oh, yes ma'am. He's my older brother." I smiled meekly. "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble. He's always been a bit of a trouble maker."

"Ah, so you are the little sister he always droned on and on about!" She laughed. "Well I'm glad he wasn't wrong! You certainly are the exact opposite of him!"

 _I don't even want to know what Crawford did to this poor woman, with his awful jokes... and terrible pranks... I can only imagine!_

"Alright everyone! So, our new friend is named Katrina! Let's make her feel welcome. I understand that she scored quite well on our entrance exam." She looked to a red-haired boy and frowned. "...What is it, Keith? Why the big grin?" She sighed. "Anyway, we'd better get you seated somewhere, Katrina. You can have a seat next to Keith."

I nodded my head and went to sit next to the red-haired boy, he looked to be about 21 or so.

"Okay, that will do. That's it for treating you like a new transfer student." She smiled. "From now on, you're all my students, people whom I can take pride in teaching. Let's do it, everyone... Let's not fail your dreams of becoming Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"Okay, I'll change the class schedule specially for today. This will be a free-study class. But before I go, Katrina, I need to explain something to you. It's about the School Styler-" Ms. April began droning on and on about different functions of the Styler.

I noticed that the red head next to me was rather attractive... very well-toned... deep chocolate brown eyes... Wow... He's so hot... _No! Bad Katrina! Bad girl! No thinking about boys! Especially attractive boys! Boys are distractions. They're complete and total assholes who use you and then throw you away!_ I thought to myself closing my eyes… unknowingly ignoring the teacher's explanation the Styler. I opened my eyes and glanced to the boy…. _Uh... is he staring at me? That's a little… creepy…_

 **Keith POV**

I was surprised when I saw a petite girl who had silky brown hair with faded purple lowlights come walking into the room.

Her hair was tied into pigtails with green ribbon and her bangs slightly covered her beautiful baby blue eyes. I noticed that she seemed irritated with the School Uniform because she kept tugging on it...

The girl is attractive, a little on the short side and kind of shy... but nonetheless truly beautiful. Two sparkling baby blues with a certain degree of innocence, yet so full of sadness.

Katrina's her name...

I noticed the girl glance at me and smile... The most beautiful smile I had ever seen. So innocent, yet... so sad and lonely. _Dammit! She must have noticed me staring at her!_ I blushed a bit and looked away. _Yep, she's definitely cute! Dammit! What's wrong with me? I haven't even talked to the girl yet and I'm already like this! Maybe I'm sick. For all I know she could be a total coldhearted bitch!_

Ms. April's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Actually, that turned into quite a lesson. Are you a little overwhelmed? Really, you should just try things out and see how they work for yourself. After all, nothing beats experience. It's all about trying." I looked over to see Kate standing in front of Ms. April looking at her Styler.

Ms. April turned to a bitchy blond haired, 20-year-old woman, who goes by the name of Rhythmi Quinn. "Rhythmi, can I get you to show Katrina around the School, please?"

"I sure will!" Rhythmi smiled brightly.

"I'll be in the Staff Room. I'll leave you to it." And with that she walked through the door.

 **Kate POV**

The second the teacher was out of the room I found myself surrounded by the other students.

"So, you came to the Almia Region by yourself? That's impressive." One girl smiled. "So Lavender Town, eh… I heard that place is pretty creepy…"

"I've never minded it. It's home." I smiled.

"Our School's quite liberal and relaxed. You should check out our library!" Another girl smiled.

"Before your entrance exam, did Mr. Kaplan put on the goofy act?" A boy asked.

"Yeah... It was kind of really weird..." I smiled.

"Hey, new girl, I forgot your name, Kate was it? But any who, how long did it take you to capture Pikachu?" I turned towards the voice and found it was the red-haired man speaking. "Like an hour?"

"It would be very sad if it took me an hour to capture a Pikachu of all things. It was closer to 10 seconds... I apparently beat some school record." I smiled meekly at the taller male. "And it's Katrina. Not Kate." I blushed a bit at the nickname.

"Well I think Kate suits you more Katrina." He smirked before his eyes widened and he let out a shout. "Wait... What...? SERIOUSLY!? YOU BEAT MY RECORD!"

"Uh..." I frowned a bit. "S-Sorry!"

"Keith's just a show-off." I turned towards the pretty blond woman who Ms. April asked to give me a tour. "You're better off ignoring the playboy. Instead you should be paying attention to me. I'm not here to become a Ranger. I want to become an Operator instead. So, when Keith becomes a Ranger, I can order him around like my servant!" She then cracked a beautiful smile. "Just joking! All right, let me take you on a tour of the Ranger School. Let's begin with our own classroom. You've already met our teacher, Ms. April. She's really nice, but if you make her mad... Look out. There's another class next to us. The teacher there is Mr. Kincaid. He's very uptight and strict. 'No running in the hallway!' is, like, his pet saying." She sighed irritably. "Okay! Let's move on. We'll explore the School building!"

Rhythmi led me out of the classroom and towards the room next door that belonged to a blond haired man known as Mr. Kincaid.

"Sorry to disturb you..." She said, "I'm taking our new classmate on a tour of the School." She explained to the teacher before turning to me. "This is the other class. The man looking this way is Mr. Kincaid. He gets his hair to go that way with a ton of hair stray." She whispered with a giggle. "He's a little too uptight, I think. I'm not a big fan."

"Ah, you must be the new student in the other class." The blond curly-que haired man gave me an odd look. This guy is seriously generating some weird vibes... I don't trust him. "There's one rule that I would like you to honor and uphold while you're in school. Don't run in the hallways. Oh, there is another rule: don't cast suspicion on others without proof. These two rules are truly important."

"Eh... Yes, sir." I forced a smile before the two of us rushed out of the room.

"I swear... That guy is such a creep!" Rhythmi shuddered once we were outside the classroom.

"Agreed..." I sighed before she led me to the Library.

"This is the Library." Rhythmi smiled. "Also known as Keith's nap room." She said with a roll of the eyes. "The boy in the back with a haircut like a mushroom is Isaac. He's awesomely smart and my boyfriend." She stated proudly. "You can usually find him right here in the Library. Sometimes, he goes off somewhere, though..." She sighed. "The green haired marshmallow boy over there is Ponte."

"Hi there. Do you think I'd make a good Ranger? I don't think I'm cut out for it. That's what I've been thinking." He sighed. "I'm Ponte. They call me the conflicted marshmallow boy."

"I'm Katrina. But it seems many people are calling me Kate..." I sighed before smiling warmly at him. "And it's funny. I've been thinking the same thing..." I sighed. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for the whole Ranger thing, either." I smiled sadly.

Ponte and Rhythmi looked to me with sad smiles before Rhythmi perked back up.

"Let me go introduce you to Isaac!" She took my hand and dragged me over to him. "Isaac! I have someone I want you to meet!"

"Oh! Hey Rhythmi!" He smiled. "I was just doing an eight-digit multiplication in my head when you interrupted me. I'll have to start calculating from the top. It's nothing, though." He laughed a bit. "I'm Isaac. Both my IQ and my height, in centimeters, are 183. I'm studying to become a scientist. Mr. Kincaid gave me permission to study on my own and not attend class."

"I'm Katrina. Nice to meet you Isaac." I smiled gently.

"The pleasures all mine, miss Katrina." He smiled bowing.

"Come on Kate! I mean Katrina! L-Let's continue the tour!" Rhythmi blushed at her slip up. "Bye- Bye Isaac! See you later!" She smiled before taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

"Bye Rhythmi! Bye Katrina!" Isaac waved before continuing his multiplication problem.

Rhythmi led me to the staff room with a smile on her face.

"Here's the Staff Room. But usually, only our principal is here. Our principal is Mr. Lamont. His eyes are always twinkling happily behind his glasses." Rhythmi smiled. "I like him pretty well. Let's go meet him!" She led me to the elderly principal.

"Well hello there, you must be Miss Katrina Abrams. I spoke with you on the phone. I'm Lamont Splendidocious, the principal. My last name's far too long, so everyone calls me by my first name." He smiled happily. I'm pleased to finally get to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you as well." I smiled before Rhythm led me out of the room.

Rhythmi led me to the stairs. "Mr. Kincaid's lab is down there, but we're not allowed down there without permission." She sighed pointing down the stairs before leading me up the stairs. "Our dorms are on the second floor. This is where we all bunk down, coed style. Not in the same bedrooms, of course. The boys' bedrooms are on the left. The girl's bedrooms are on the right. Though to be honest... Girls sneak in boys bedrooms and vice versa... all the time. Low-key... I sleep in Isaac's room. And most nights... we don't sleep, if you know what I mean~" She winked causing me to blush a bit.

I gave her a knowing smirk.

"Well, any who. Janice, the lady there, is our caretaker. She's like a mom to us all. She keeps us fed and always cleans are rooms! She's the best!" Rhythmi grinned. "There is also a Recharge Machine on this floor. It's for recharging your Styler to full."

"Oh, hello. Nice to meet you, dear. All the students think of me as the caretaker girl. No, no, that's a terrible lie!" She laughed. "I'm the caretaker lady here."

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Katrina." I smiled

"Any way, Kate, I mean Katrina-"

"Just go ahead and call me Kate... Seems like that's what everyone wants to call me anyway." I laughed.

Rhythmi blushed a bit. "Well anyway... I'll show you to the empty dorm room once Janice is finished cleaning. Let's head back down stairs."

"Okay." I smiled before following the bubbly blonde back down the stairs.

As we made it to the bottom of the stairs the bell started ringing

Ding-dong, ding-dong!

"There goes the bell. We can go outside now!" Rhythmi smiled before leading me to and out the front door. "That small building is the Training Room. That's where Mr. Kaplan will teach you about performing captures. Ms. Claire is also there. She teaches about clearing targets." She motioned to the building that I had the test in earlier today... before motioning to some boxes. "That big clearing over there is where we practice doing Target Clears. That reminds me... Do you know about clearing targets?"

"Eh...?"

"Your expression tells me you don't know. Well, that's all right. That's why we have the Training Room." She smiled and with that the two of us walked to the training room.

"Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Claire! Can you give us special lessons, please?" Rhythmi asked as we walked in.

"Hehehe... Welcome to the inscrutable Team School's secret hideout." The man dressed in blue that gave me the entrance exam was putting on the act again...

"Yes, yes, we've heard that before. Let's pay no attention to Mr. Kaplan and his make-believe conspiracy..." A woman dressed the same as Mr. Kaplan sighed walking over to us.

"Oh! Please don't ignore me! I'll be serious and introduce myself. Um, my name's Mr. Kaplan. I teach the fundamentals of capture." He looked a little embarrassed.

"And I'm Ms. Claire. Glad to meet you. It's my job to teach you about performing Target Clears." She laughed.

"I know you had to do a capture for your entrance exam, but... I think you should learn about capturing properly once more." Rhythmi smiled. "Mr. Kaplan, can you give Kate a lesson on capturing, please?"

"That's an admirable attitude. Okay, I'll give you a special lesson: The fundamentals of capture." Kaplan smiled before teaching me how to capture using a Bidoof and a Pichu.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaplan!" Rhythmi smiled.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled.

"Next, you'll finally learn what we mean by 'Target Clear'!" Rhythmi smiled. "Ms. Claire, please give Kate a lesson about performing a Target Clear."

"Very well, this will be a special lesson. You'll learn about the basics of performing a Target Clear." The woman smiled before looking to Mr. Kaplan who carried out a crate.

She began explaining how you can have captured Pokémon use field moves to destroy things such as crates and other such obstacles.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Claire!" Rhythmi smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am." I smiled.

"Now you know all about captures and how to do a Target Clear! You're all set!" She grinned. "Let's go back to the school yard. There's another place I want you to see."

She smiled before leading me back outside.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Help, someone! Anyone! Catch the Bidoof for me!" We heard someone screech as we walked outside.

The two of us quickly looked towards the voice to see Janice in the middle of the courtyard panicking as nine Bidoof angrily ran around.

"J-Janice?!" Rhythmi shouted. "She's having trouble with the Bidoof! Please, Kate! Capture the Bidoof and get them to settle down!"

"Of course!" I nodded my head and moved to go capture the Pokémon.

"Heh, I was wondering what the ruckus was all about. Looks like a good time that's up for grabs!" We heard a voice laugh.

We looked to the front door of the school to see the red-haired boy named Keith.

"Keith! Don't just stand there! Be useful for once and help with captures, too!" Rhythmi shouted irritably.

"It won't be much fun if I just help. Hey, new girl! I forgot your name, but I challenge you! We'll have a capture race, you and me!" He grinned. "We'll see who can capture the most Bidoof, all right?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance, "Whatever…"

"Can't you make the effort to learn our classmate's name? You can be so annoying, Keith!" Rhythmi sighed. "Go ahead and have your silly race or whatever, but hurry up!"

"Okay, let's get on with it! Three! Two! One! Start!" He shouted.

I sighed again and started capturing the upset Bidoof... I've never been a fan of racing around like an idiot... So I just played along as I captured the Bidoof. If I win... I win... If I lose... who really cares.

I quietly captured four of the nine Bidoof meaning I lost.

"That's all the Bidoof now." Rhythmi sighed.

"I have five! That means you caught... Uh... four... That means... Victory is mine!" The red head cheered before doing what I assume is his Ranger Pose.

"You and Keith looked good at it, too! Of course, I also need to thank our new friend and Rhythmi, too." Janice smiled. "Thank you all for this. This is a big relief for me. And to the leader Bidoof... I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to tread on your tail. I'll make it up to you with tastier treats than usual. Come along, everyone." She smiled before walking away with the Bidoof, leaving the three of us behind.

"I'd rate your captures around 65 out of 100." Keith smirked looking to me. "...Hey, but you know... I'll be honest: I was pretty surprised by how you did." He smiled blushed a bit. "You might be decent for someone who just learned about this. You said your name was Katrina, right? I think you look more like a Kate. So I'll call you Kate." He smiled.

I sighed before I smiled gently at him.

"Oh, you, Keith! You knew our friend's name all along! For goodness' sake..." She sighed. "Oh! That's right! There's somewhere I haven't shown you yet!"

"What, you mean Ascension Square?" He questioned.

"Yes!" She smiled.

"Then I'll go, too!" He grinned.

"Oh, all right." She sighed. "I guess we'll let you come with us. But no sexually harassing Katie."

"Yeah right! You know I'm more into _ditsy_ blondes like _YOU_ Rhythmi!" He smirked. "Not really. And I've never sexually harassed a young lady like that." He glared. "Stop putting ideas like that into her head."

I rolled my eyes.

She smacked him over the ditsy blond comment. "Ass hat!" She growled before turning back towards me. "Any who, to get to Ascension Square, you go to the east of the school yard. Then, you turn south to the stairs that go down to the Square." She smiled before the three of us started making our way towards the place known as Ascension Square.

The three of us walked down the large flight of stairs.

"This is Ascension Square. There's going to be a special class here in a month or two. It's the Outdoor Class. That monument there is called the Pledge Stone." Rhythmi explained motioning to the large monument in the center of the Square before leading me and Keith over to it. "If you make a firm pledge to each other with your friends here, it will surely come true..." Rhythmi grinned. "That's what Principal Lamont told me." She turned to me. "And there you have it! That concludes Rhythmi's School Tour of Wonder and Excitement!"

I was surprised when the blond girl took a firm hold of my hands.

"Katrina! I'm glad to have met you! I hope we can be friends for a long time!" Rhythmi smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Hey, hold it now! Don't worry about Rhythmi. Be friends with me, okay?" Keith grabbed one of my hands away from the blonde...

I laughed nervously, "I-I-I uh... um... Can't I be friends with the both of you?" I blushed a bit.

Rhythmi sighed... "I guessss... but are you surrrre you want to be friends with Keiiiith? He's kind of really annoying if you couldn't already tell."

I laughed as the bell rang, signaling us to come back inside. "Yeah... I'm sure."

Ding-dong. Ding-dong.

"Oh, there goes the bell. We'd better get back to class! But, boy, oh boy, Keith... Aren't you the slick one!" Rhythmi laughed before the three of us started walking back towards the building.

* * *

 **And Chapter end!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I got this chapter done really fast XD Fastest I've ever gotten a chapter done ever XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Never Forget**

 **Kate POV**

I laid in my dorm room all by myself staring up at the ceiling with the lights turned off. The walls were painted a pale lavender color. I had just finished decorating the room with posters of all my favorite things... from anime to posters of my favorite Pokémon. On my desk, that sat in front of the window, I had placed a picture of me and Sabishii. Her Pokéball was next to it.

It was late at night and I was sitting on the fluffy bed. I wore some black booty shorts that had Pokéball polka dots on them... I also wore a black tank top with a cool red, white and black Gengar design. The tattoo I have of a lonely Cubone skull with three red roses could be seen on my shoulder... the words "Never Forget" were tattoos under it.

Just as I was about to let Sabishii out of her Pokéball there was a knock at my door... The door opened to show it was Rhythmi. "The hell...?"

Rhythmi walked over to me and nearly yanked me off of my bed, "Hey Kate! Follow me!" She took hold of my hand and practically dragged me into the commons room where I see Keith, who was wearing a gray t shirt and some black Pokéball boxers standing around tapping his foot.

"Hey Rhythmi, you kept us waiting... AGAIN." Keith sighed.

"Hey, watch your mouth Keith Evans!" She growled at him, "I brought her didn't I..."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah... Okay then let's get this show on the road!"

"Okay Kate! This is what we call the Test of Courage. Everyone in this school has done it. It's to prove that you are brave enough to become a Ranger. These four have hidden there Stylers on the first floor and you need to find them. After finding them you need to put them at the door at the back of the basement."

"Uh... Okay... I'll go get this over with... because I've heard from a many a people... that I am a complete and total bitch when I do not get enough sleep." I sighed before turning towards the staircase.

I could feel their eyes staring at the tattoo on my back...

"Wait! Keith has to go too!" Rhythmi spoke up, "It's too dangerous to do this alone!"

"Yeah- WAIT ME!" Keith panicked.

"Yes you, dumb ass... Now..." She laughed shoving him towards the stairs. "Now go!"

Keith sighed.

"Gee... This place is sort of creepy at night..." Keith spoke, his voice shaky.

"BIIIIIDOOOOOOOO" A loud noise echoed throughout the halls of the school.

Keith screamed hugging me against his chest...

A Bidoof walked up the hall towards are scream.

"Bidoo?" It tilted its head to the side.

"O-O-Oh... It's only a Bidoof." Keith sighed in relief.

I sighed. "Can you let go of me now?"

"S-Sorry!" He quickly let go blushing. "So... I noticed that you have a tattoo on your shoulder?"

"Yeah... I do… What about it?" I spoke as I captured the Bidoof, in case it could be of some help to me later.

"It looks really cool... I think it's sexy... I have a tattoo of a really elaborate looking Gyarados on my back. Got it the day I turned 21... I was extremely drunk." He laughed. "Didn't even remember getting it done! I'm just glad I got a badass tattoo instead of a Jigglypuff or something like that."

I snickered.

"But anyway... why does yours say "Never Forget" under it? Don't forget what?" He questioned as we walked to the Library.

"I have a lot of things to Never Forget… Never Forget why I'm here… why I'm alive… who I've lost… Who I love and who loves me…" I stated as I continued walking, "The whole tattoo has meaning behind every detail..."

"Meaning?" He frowned.

"The skull and roses all stand for someone who's died… The skull stands for Sabishii's mother… and the roses… they stand for my mom, dad and Mr. Fuji. Mom and dad died when me and Crawford were little leaving us to be raised by our grandfather, Mr. Fuji, in Lavender Town. He died a few months ago… which is why I'm here. Sabishii's mom was murdered by Team Rocket back in the day… Ever since then we've always been together. Now it's just the two of us. I mean, we still have Crawford… but really we're alone. The tattoo wasn't just some spur of the moment thing… it was years in the making…"

"Oh, Kate. I-I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. It's just the way life went for me." I smiled.

I noticed two crates blocking our path towards the back of the library where a small green machine just like the one strapped onto my wrist was placed on the table.

I quietly ordered the Bidoof to break the two crates.

I quickly picked up the Styler and made my way out of Keith's nap room.

Keith seemed to drop the subject of my tattoo for now... because he started giving me hints. "Hey Kate. Our next stop is the Staff room okay. Here. I'll give you a bit of a hint. The Styler is hidden in a place that doesn't sit still." He smiled.

"What...?" I frowned.

"You'll see..."

I sighed as the two of us walked into the staff room.

I noticed a little yellow Pokémon in the back of the room a Styler tied around its neck.

"A Pichu?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Pichu's can be used to refill your Styler energy, but right now... It's got the Styler. You got to capture it to get the Styler back." He sighed. "I'll go left... You go right... We're going to have to corner the little guy to catch him."

"All right."

The two of us quickly started chasing the annoyingly fast Pokémon. I watched as Keith attempted to tackle the Pokémon, he managed to grab the Styler but he only to land on top of me... His hand on my breast!

I felt my face go bright red and my eyes go wide in shock. "Eh..." I stared up into his brown eyes, and soon found myself growing hotter. _What do I say? Do I hit him and call him a pervert or do I just play it cool and pretend this never happened…?_

"EH! I'm so sorry... Kate!" He quickly jumped off me before pulling me into a sitting position on the floor beside him. "Eh… Um… Are you okay?"

"It's not your fault... Nothing bruised, nothing broken." I sighed before pushing myself up off the ground and grabbing the Styler from his hand.

"You're beautiful..."

 _Huh… That was random…_

I turned to look at the very flustered face of the red headed man. He must not have meant to say that out loud.

"I am?" I felt my cheeks burn red at the complement. "Well um, thank you. You're not half bad yourself."

I watched a grin spread across the red headed idiots face. "Yes. You're insanely beautiful."

I rolled my eyes but smiled all the same at the oddball.

"Now, come on, Katie... Let's go get those other two Stylers." He grinned down at me.

I nodded my head as the two of us walked down the long hallway and into the creepy man known as Mr. Kincaid's Class room. I noticed a Zubat and the poorly hidden Styler on a table in the corner.

"Capture on!" I quickly captured the Zubat just in case I needed to use it later and quietly walked over to the table with the Styler on it. "Well, that was easy."

"Agreed. Ponte must have hidden this one..." Keith sighed as the two of us walked out of the room and towards Ms. April's room.

Keith smiled at me, "Hey Kate I'll give you a hint for this class too! It's the only thing that wasn't here in the day time!"

"The crates."

"Yep."

"Okay! Alright. Hey Bidoof? Crush that crate for me." I pointed to the one by the teacher's desk.

The Pokémon obeyed and in the middle on the crushed crate there was a Styler.

"Thank you, Bidoof." I smiled down at the Pokémon.

"Come on Abrams... Let's head to the basement... and get this over with... I'm getting tired..."

I nodded, still holding the Pokémon and began walking towards the Basement stairs...

"Kate... We're going to have to be really careful down here... Kincaid like lives down here and if we get caught... We're toast..." Keith warned.

With a quiet, "Okay." We descended the stairs to the basement... I had Bidoof crush yet another crate.

The Zubat I captured earlier was flying behind me. I quickly asked it to cut the barrier in the way.

It shrieked and did as told.

"Thank you Zubat. Thank you Bidoof. You both can go home now." I smiled as I released the two Pokémon.

The two of us slowly made our way through the basement using the walls as guides.

I was just about to sit the Stylers down in front of the door when I hear a loud shriek.

I looked around and noticed that we were surrounded by Gastly...

"Gastly? Hmm?"

Keith quickly grabbed his Styler from my arms.

"CAPTURE ON!" He shouted.

He tried desperately to catch all the Pokémon as fast as he could...

After what seemed like forever he captured all of the Gastly's and released them...

"C-Capture... Complete..." He sounded exhausted.

"I could have captured some too..." I sighed. "You didn't have to do it all by yourself."

"I'm the man here. It's my civic duty to protect ladies!" He stated proudly.

"Weirdo..." I sighed before hearing the basement door open... "Eh..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING DOWN HERE!?" Mr. Kinkaid's voice boomed.

"GHA! KATE RUN!" Keith Shouted, taking my hand and practically dragging me up two flights of stairs. The two of us collapsed to our knees the second we made it to the commons area.

"You okay Abrams?" Keith asked me.

"Yeah. I'm okay..." I sighed standing up. "I'm going to bed now... Night..."

He stood up too. "Night Katrina. Sweet dreams. Or Better yet dream about me tonight okay."

I scoffed at the idea. "In your dreams maybe. Night Keith." I smiled before walking towards my dorm room.

* * *

 **And Another one bites the dust XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay for quick uploads! :D XD Surprising since I have so much school to get done with.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Outdoor Class and Pledges**

 **Kate POV**

"Great! Now we're late because you wouldn't wake up in time you dimwitted red head!" I hissed at Keith as the two of us were forced to run down the long hallway to class.

"I'm sorry! I over slept!" He snapped. "And you didn't have to wait for me! Or wake me up!"

"I didn't?! You'd be fucking pissed if I didn't drag your sorry ass out of bed on today of all days!" I glared. "Outdoor class? Remember? And I'm not in the mood to listen to you bitch and complain for the rest of the year!"

"Yeah... I guess that's right..." He laughed nervously as we ran.

It has been a full month since I began attending the Ranger School. And more importantly, a full month since I became friends with Keith Evans, the most annoying... bull headed... idiot... in the whole entire world! He has proclaimed himself my best friend... though I suppose that isn't that far off. Though his excessive flirting can be annoying and slightly painful to listen to at times… I still consider him to be one of the closest friends I've ever had. Rhythmi says he likes me, as in wants to date me… and to be honest… I don't mind it… but I've had some pretty… bad relationships in past… and by bad I mean abusive…

Before I could finish the rest of my thoughts there was a loud yell.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" We heard Kincaid screech as we turned the corner.

I sighed as the two of us stopped in our track and turned towards the overly pissed of curly-cue haired teacher.

"Fuck me..." Keith mumbled irritably.

"Not today…" I smirked, joking causing him to blush a bit.

"Keith Evans! How many times have I told you not to run in the halls!?" Kinkaid ranted, "And Miss Katrina, you know better than to run in these halls. I expected better of you. You have the second highest grade point average in the whole school, behind Isaac of course. Set an example, young lady."

"My sincerest apologies sir. I'll never do it again." I forced an ashamed look onto my face before bowing to him in respect. _I'm so going to run in the halls again..._

After roughly 10 minutes of yelling at the two of us, explaining the dangers of running in the halls he demanded that we walk to class...

"I never realized so many bad things could happen by running in the halls…" I blinked. "I-I'll never run in the halls ever again!"

"Good girl. Now get to class you two. Have a good day." Mr. Kinkaid smirked, placing a hand on my shoulder in a little too intimate of a spot causing me to flinch away from the touch, before he started walking away.

"What a creep..." I shuddered. "Never leave me alone with that creepezoid…"

With a huff of annoyance and what sounded like pure anger, Keith grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the class room. "I seriously hate that man..."

The two of us rushed to the classroom and made it with but a minute to spare.

"That was close..." Keith sighed releasing my wrist and ruffled my hair with a sad smile. "Sorry I got you in trouble…"

I smiled up to the taller boy. "It's no big deal. Don't worry about it. But seriously… Kincaid is such a…."

"Creep…" Keith finished my sentence nodding his head in agreement.

"Come on, guys! Sit down already~ It's everyone's favorite day of the school year~!" Rhythmi happily looked to us as we walked into the room.

"Oh yeah it's outdoor class day! I have like over a million questions for the ranger!" Keith grinned sitting in his seat.

"Stupid Evans... One question per person remember..." Rhythmi sighed.

"I wonder which ranger is coming this year!" Keith smiled

Mrs. April came in with the sweetest smile on her face, "Okay everyone! I have a question for all of you. What is today?"

"OUTDOOR CLASS!" Everyone cheered.

"Alright everyone! Let's head outside!" She smiled. "And Katrina. You're going to be very excited when you see who it is." She giggled watching all the students rush out of the class room.

I blinked in confusion before walking towards Ascension Square with Rhythmi. Keith left us behind.

I smiled when I saw that Keith was standing at the top of the stairs impatiently waiting for us.

"Damn... You guys are so fucking slow!" He sighed, "Come on! Let's head down already!"

The red head quickly grabbed our wrists and practically dragged us down the stairs.

Everyone was looking towards the stairs when we came down and we quickly took our seats on the ground.

Mrs. April cleared her throat. "Well now that everyone is here, let's begin!"

All of us students sat in a semicircle in front of the Pledge Stone. In front of us stood a familiar tall man, about 27 years old... with an insanely wild afro... his back was to us... How would this guy make me excited?

Principal Lamont spoke with an ever present smile on his face, "Everyone. This is Crawford. He's a graduate of this very school itself. And now he's a Pokémon Ranger in Vientown."

The Ranger turned around and I saw the smiling face of my older brother. "Yep, I graduated from here almost six years ago- Wait... Katrina?! You actually took my advice and joined the Ranger School?! Finally! Hey! Why didn't you tell me!? I thought you loved your big brother!" He cried out latching onto me.

I sat there frozen, blinking... His Hair... "Yeah... took your advice... Took me a while didn't it... Uh... um..." I blushed when I noticed everyone staring at us. "Crawford... Your embarrassing me... Let go..." I hissed causing my brother to quickly release me and stand up, looking a little bit flustered.

"Family reunions are always so cute~" Mrs. April smiled, "Well it looks like it's time for outdoor classes main event! The Question-and-Answer Session of Terror! Let the questions begin!"

A male student was the first to be called upon, "Crawford, why did you decide to become a Ranger?"

"Well, it's because I love Pokémon. Of course. I want to be friends with them," Crawford went of talking about how much he loves Pokémon.

Each student asked question after question. Some were interesting... others where silly... some, such as Keith and Rhythmi's weren't anything a Ranger would possibly know from one meeting... Finally, it was my turn and I had one question on my mind.

"Katrina?" Crawford looked to me... obviously dreading whatever question I could possible come up with.

"Hair... What on god's green earth happened... to your hair...?" I crossed my arms giving him a slightly annoyed look.

Ms. April laughed, "I'd like to know that as well, Mr. Abrams."

"Eh... Well I was attacked by both a fire and electric type almost a year ago... And it's caused my hair to permanently look like a poufy mess..." He spoke in an over dramatic tone.

Me and Ms. April just sighed shaking our heads.

"VOICEMAIL! VOICEMAIL! Yo, Crawford! Do you read me!? It's me Barlow! There's a Mantine hurt off the eastern shore of School Island. The Mantine apparently ran into a cargo ship. Luana's heading to the school by boat to come and get you! Join up with her and head to the site immediately. The poor thing is really hurt... We are gonna need your help on this one..." A deep voice came booming from my brothers Styler.

"Roger that Leader!" Crawford said, he glanced at me... With that he did his Ranger Pose... "HOLD ON MANTINE! US RANGERS ARE GOING TO SAVE YOU!" He then went on to apologize to Principal Lamont, before jumping onto the boat that his leader sent for him.

Leaving everyone to stare after the quickly disappearing boat...

Soon everyone started walking back towards the school leaving just me, Rhythmi and Keith standing in the square.

"Kate, your brother is the coolest!" Rhythmi shrieked. "And he's so attractive!"

"Eh... I guess he's kind of cool..." I sighed. "But, oh my god, his hair... It kills me!"

"Kate! His hair wasn't that bad!" Keith laughed.

"It's an afro!" I laughed. "It's bad and you know it!"

"You know, watching that ranger seriously has just gotten me more pumped than ever to become a ranger! I mean I still have like 37 questions left! But I guess I'll find everything out on my own!" He grinned.

Rhythmi ginned, "Well a real ranger guaranteed that I would become an Operator!"

"Don't be naive, Rhythmi. There is no such thing as a guarantee..." He rolls his eyes with a laugh, "You have to grab hold of your dreams to make them a reality!"

"Oh you think I don't know that already Keith? I know that perfectly well!" She puts her hands on her hips, "I'm going to do it. I'll make my dreams come true!"

"I'm not going to lose, either! Not when I have a rival like Kate!" He smirked at me

"Rival? I think you mean friend!" I laughed gently punching his arm. "And I'm not going down without a fight! I'll make my dreams become a reality as well!"

He smiled. "Hey, why don't the three of us make a pledge at the pledge stone. Let's Pledge to make all of our dreams come true!" He put his hand out.

"Agreed!" Me and Rhythmi giggled.

I placed my hand on top of his... and Rhythmi placed hers on top of mine.

"Let's pledge to be the best Rangers and Operator that we can be!" Rhythmi smiled.

"Yeah!" Me and Keith smiled.

"Come on guys let's get back to class!" Rhythmi started walking back towards the school.

 **That Night**

"Kate..." Keith's head peeked into my room.

"Yeah, Keith?" I smiled to him from my place on my bed. "You need something?"

He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "I made another pledge today..." He seemed flustered.

"And what was that?" I questioned.

"I pledged to one day…. Get you to go on a date with me!" He grinned. "We've only known each other for a month or two... And we know little to nothing about each other... But I've found myself falling for the mysterious blue eyed beauty. I want to know everything about you. And I think a date would be the perfect time to learn everything about you! So what do you say?"

"I thought you were into tall ditsy blondes?" I looked up at him, giving him a teasing look. "I'm not tall, nor am I ditsy or blonde. I'm quite the opposite actually."

"I'd say cute little brunettes with a tattoo of a Cubone on her back is my type now." He grinned.

"You know… You could have just asked me on a date instead of making a pledge to get me too go on one with you, you silly man." I laughed a bit. "Actually, I seem to have found myself falling for someone as well. He's a stupid, bullheaded, red head who only ever seems to cause me trouble." I smirked up to him. "Doesn't hurt that he's hot either. But I hope you know what you're getting into hot shot~ I have a rather high libido~" I giggled with a wink.

This comment caused him to grin as he tackled me to my bed and started kissing my neck and groping one of my boobs.

"H-Hey! K-Keith!" I let out a laugh. "You pervert! Cut it outttt~"

He snickered kissing my neck. "My sex drive is pretty high as well, beautiful~ and I find myself unbelievably attracted to you underneath me right now."

I blushed darkly as I felt the hem of my tank top starting to move up.

"Can I…?" He questioned as he started moving his hand up my shirt.

"I…. yeah." I squeezed my eyes shut, blushing darkly.

 ***Fades to black***

* * *

 **And another chapter is complete~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Case of the Missing Red Head**

 **Kate POV**

 **Morning**

I woke up naked in the strong arms of an idiot by the name of Keith Evans. My face went red at the memories of last night. Oh my god… that wasn't a dream… We had sex… wow… it's been a while since I did that…

I snuggled against the red head and smiled a bit… I felt warm… safe even.

"Morning, beautiful." Keith nuzzled me.

"Morning." I smiled up at him.

"Last night was lots of fun Katie~ We should definitely do it again sometime~" He snickered kissing my cheek.

I blushed and looked away. "Come on, red. Let's get dressed. We have class remember." I smiled a bit.

He made a pouty face. "Aww, okay~"

"Cu…."

This caused the two of us to freeze up as we looked at the foot of the bed to see a no nonsense Cubone just looking at us.

"H-Hey Sabishii! Um uh…. When did you get out of your pokeball….?" I stammered. She totally saw us doing it… my poor baby!

"Bone… Cu…cubone…." She just looked at us before taking her bone and hitting us both in the head with it.

"OW!" Yep… she saw us.

"T-That wasn't a very good first impression..." Keith sighed, rubbing his head.

"We seriously… had sex with my poor Cubone out of her pokeball…. I'm going to hell! My Poor Baby! Mommies so sorry!" I cried out before getting depressed.

"Cubone…" Sabishii patted me on the head.

"Sabishii!" I cried out nearly tackling the pokemon into a hug.

"Is she always like this with you?" Keith laughed.

"Cu…" The pokemon looked to Keith before nodding her head. "Bone…."

 **One Month Later**

I sighed waiting for class to start... I was a little bummed out this morning... Keith wasn't waiting for me at our usual meeting spot, nor was he in his room when I went to go wake him up... wait…. He went to sleep in my room last night…. Where the hell is he? I always wake up before him…. Was he avoiding me? No... I know that's not right.

I looked up and saw Ms. April walking to the front of the class she turned around and smiled widely, "Everyone, your attention, please. Do you all remember that poor injured Mantine Crawford went to rescue during Outdoor class before the break? The Ranger Union took it in and nursed it back to health. This morning, Mantine was safely returned to the sea!"

The Class cheered.

 _'Good Job, big bro!'_ I smiled.

"Okay class! Now that we're all feeling good about that news, let's get our lesson started! Today, as scheduled, the topic is teamwork between Rangers and Operators."

Ms. April paced the room, "If there is no trust between a Ranger and the Operator, it's disastrous! Even a simple Mission could become impossible to manage. Rangers go where there are no roads to guide them. It's the job of the Operators to light the way for Rangers where no roads exist."

Rhythmi glanced over to me with a big grin on her face, she looked to be expecting that both Keith and I would be here. I grinned back at her, but Keith... He was nowhere to be found. It's not like him to skip class.

 _Something's wrong… I just know it!_ And with that thought I turned back to Ms. April.

"Of course, that doesn't literally mean holding a flashlight for Rangers in the field. Operators support Rangers in other way, like recharging their Stylers. Not only that, Operators provide Rangers with information and advice. The Operators reach out to Rangers all over from the Union's Operation Room. Does anyone know what they call that communication system?" She asked and she walked back to the middle of the room.

Rhythmi quickly raised her hand, "Yes! It's called Voicemail!"

"Correct!" She smiled, "However, your School Styler is not fitted with the voicemail feature." She turned around and placed what looked to be red versions of our School Stylers. Those must be the official versions.

I wasn't really paying much attention… I just kept glancing towards the door or looking at his seat hoping he would walk in.

"But look here! I have two Stylers with the voicemail feature turned on. We were able to borrow them specially from the Ranger Union. Principal Lamont, who was there on business, had to ask for them himself." The teacher grinned, she was just as excited as us students, "We'll use them today to demonstrate the field operations of Rangers. Let's start with Rhythmi as the Operator and Keith doing the Ranger part."

"Ms. April, Keith isn't here." I frowned, motioning over to Keith's usual seat.

"Oh My... you're right... Did Keith sleep in? That's not like him, though..." She frowned seeming just as worried about the red heads sudden disappearance as me and Rhythmi. "Well, fine, we'll get Katrina to do the Ranger part." And with that decision made, she equipped us both with the stylers.

"Oh wow! I can communicate using this! Hello? Can you hear me? This is Rhythmi. Come in, Ranger!" Rhyhtmi spoke into the styler.

"Hate to break it to you… but I can hear you loud and clear without voicemail!" I laughed.

"Huh...?" I watched her face go red, "I guess we are too close…." She laughed, "I probably should have thought of that first!"

"Let's get farther apart and try again Rhythmi!" I smirked a bit before standing up. "I'll go into the hallway!"

I happily rushed towards the door but ended up running right into creepy hairspray head himself, Mr. Kinkaid, I landed on the ground with a bang...

"Hey! Now Miss Abrams. No Running in the classroom either!" He shouted before taking my hand and yanking me up. I not sure if that was a punishment or him helping me up.

"S-S-Sorry sir..." I stammered timidly. He's not letting go of my hand. I'm pretty sure this is sexual harassment at his point! I quickly yanked my hand away.

"Ah, Ms. April, I'm awfully sorry to disrupt your class." He pushed me to the side and walked right past me, "There is a small matter about which I would like to speak with Keith."

Ms. April frowned and walked over to her colleague, "Oh well... Keith is running late today. It's not like him but..."

That got Mr. Kinkaid smirking, "Late, you say... You see, we have a problem on our hands. We had a number of Stylers stored in the Staff Room. Had. I say. Now the entire lot of them has gone and disappeared. I've already confirmed the innocence of all my students regarding this. And Miss Abrams is a model student, so she certainly isn't the thieving type. And neither does Miss Quinn. I also saw both of them in the library with my prized student Isaac this morning during the time the stylers went missing. Making them innocent. But that Keith boy, Mr. Evans, is uncharacteristically absent from class, you say... Perhaps it's taking him time to find a place to "stash" all of those stolen Stylers?" Kinkaid spoke gesturing to all of us.

Rhythmi quickly stood up and rushed over to Kincaid, "Mr. Kinkaid! Keith may be a prankster, but he's no thief!"

"Keith would never steal anything, particularly something as important as the stylers..." I frowned.

"Oh, do be still!" He glared at the both of us. "He runs in the hallways; he sneaks into the basement where he's not permitted... It's only natural that he should be viewed with suspicion!" He preaches. "You're only sticking up for him because you're sleeping with him. Yes, I know about that young lady."

How the hell….? You know what, I don't care!

I grit my teeth. "That's none of your damn business, sir... and aren't you the one who always says, it's wrong to cast suspicion on others without proof!" I glared back.

"Kate is correct, Mr. Kinkaid! May I have a little time? I will go look for Keith and your missing Stylers." Ms. April spoke.

"Ms. April, I'll help, too!" One boy spoke.

"I'll go look upstairs!" A female student declared.

"I'll look, too!" Another female student shouted.

Mr. Kinkaid sighed and looked around, "Fine. But if you do not find him within the hour, he's expelled from school."

And with that Mr. Kinkaid, Ms. April and the rest of the students filed out of the room, leaving me and Rhythmi

"Come on Kate! Let's scour the schoolhouse from top to bottom! We have to prove Keith's innocent, before he gets himself expelled! If anything comes up: voicemail. Okay?" Rhythmi declared.

"Okay!" I smiled.

 **10 minute later**

I swear… He is not in the fucking building! I've looked EVERYWHERE and all I've found is Kincaid mumbling about how guilty Keith is… I went to go look to see if he was hiding out in my room or the bathroom or something but the second I made it up the stairs the styler started ringing and Rhythmi's voice sounded from it.

"Voicemail! Voicemail!" I heard her say. "This is Rhythmi on the ground floor. Please come down to the entrance! And hurry!"

I sighed, hoping she found something useful before going down stairs and running to the front door where Rhythmi stood.

"You find something?" I questioned.

Rhythmi was talking with Janice as I ran up to them.

"Kate! Janice has some information for us!" Rhythmi shouted, looking pretty excited.

"I was getting set to feed the Bidoof in the school yard when I found a Styler. Did you drop yours by any chance?" Janice asked me. "...Nope... you've got yours on."

"Kate, we should go look in the school yard. Thank you so much for the clue Janice!" And with that we walked outside.

"Oh! Hey! Look at that!" Rhythmi shouted running up to the middle of the courtyard. "Isn't this one of the Stylers that went missing from the Staff Room?"

I bent down and picked it up.

"There could be more on the ground! Let's look around!" Rhythmi smiled.

I walked forward and something caught my eye, "Oh look another styler Rhythmi!" As I bent down to pick up the styler I heard voices.

"Wait, do you hear that? I hear voices... Let's go check it out!" Rhythmi frowned.

The two of us quickly walked down the stairs.

My eyes widened as we reached the bottom of the stairs... Keith had a man cornered...

 _WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS IDIOT DOING!?_ My mind screamed.

"Keith! What are you doing down here?! And who is that man?" Rhythmi shouted.

We ran over to him.

"The guy stole our stylers! He came creeping out of the Staff Room, so I called out to him. Then, bam! He took off running!" He growled, "So I chased after him."

"Keith…. YOU IDIOT!" I screamed before slapping him across the face, leaving him wide eyed. "Do you have any idea how worried you've made everyone!" I shouted at him. "I swear if I didn't love you I'd kill you right now! We've been looking everywhere for you! And you weren't in bed when I woke up and you had me worried sick when you weren't in class earlier!" I could feel the rage filled tears filling my eyes. "I swear I hate you so much sometimes! You idiot, red head!"

Keith stared wide eyed at me. "I-I-I Kate… I-I'm s-s-sorry…"

"Three on one's not fair…." The gruff looking man gritted his teeth. "Hahaha… how about I subtract one of you…" What does that mean?

All of a sudden I felt my arm getting grabbed and roughly pulled to the man… there was a flash of silver and before I knew it there was a knife pressing against my neck.

My eyes widened… This guy…. He's gonna kill me….

"K-Kate!" Rhythmi shouted.

"Let her go…" Keith growled.

"Now why would I do that?" The man smirked. "This little cutie is my leverage here. How about a kiss cutie pie?"

I growled, "Not happening…" I took a deep breath. "Now how about you… Get you filthy hands off of me!"

 **Keith POV**

It all happened so fast… the petite girl, that I had grown to love, elbowed the man hard in the stomach before quickly ducking out of his grip and pulling his arm behind his back… I heard a loud crack as she fucking BROKE the dude's wrist and disarmed him.

"Guess those self-defense knife and gun classes were worth something after all." She quickly hit a pressure point in the back of his head knocking him out.

That was… hot….

Before either me or Rhythmi could question the brunette there was a voice. "There you are! We thought you and Rhythmi had disappeared too! And there are the missing stylers but who is the man on the ground and why are you holding a knife Kate….?"

"Wellll…." Kate laughed nervously.

 **Back in the school**

"...And so, Keith was trying to catch the thief who made off with the stylers." Ms. April finished the story.

"Ah, so that took place in my absence? I'm quite relieved no one was hurt. Recovering the Stylers is a bonus." Principal Lamont smiled.

"Keith gets blamed because his everyday conduct is so deplorable..." Mr. Kinkaid grumble and mutter.

"I must say, I was very impressed by Rhythmi and Kate's belief in their friend. That could be the most essential quality for an Operator and a Ranger." Ms. April mused. "And Keith...You're much too reckless. You must rely on your colleagues more. There is only so much a Ranger can do all alone. I think one day; you will be faced with a situation that makes you accept that. That said... There's no denying you did a good deed." She sighed... "You could have gotten Kate killed in your recklessness…

"Y-Yeah..." I looked down sadly. That could have ended really badly.

"Like that thief today, perhaps there are shadows always lurking in all of our hearts." Principal Lamont smiled sadly. "What's important is to never give in to that darkness in our hearts. It is as written in the books of our Library... In the Almia region, there is an ancient word: "Vatonage." It means "to reawaken light that has been submerged in darkness." Vatonage... Today, you all shine with the brilliance of gems. May you never lose that shine. Oh my. I have rambled on. I believe it's time people returned to their classes." He smiled.

 **Later that night**

I found Kate in her room staring up at the ceiling with an unreadable expression on her face.

"H-Hey, Kate." I frowned.

"Hey…."

I quietly walked over to her bed and laid down next to her. "I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to upset or scare you like that..."

"You can count on me; you know… you don't have to go do something like that alone…." She sighed.

"Yeah…" I sighed wrapping my arms around the girl.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" She sighed.

I smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know. But I'm your idiot… right?"

She sighed again before smiling a tiny bit. "I guess. Just don't worry me like that ever again, got it!"

"Yeah! Got it!" He smiled. "So where'd you learn those moves from?"

"Oh… that… Crawford made me take a bunch of self-defense classes when I was 18." I sighed stretching. "Now I say it's time for bed!" I yawned.

* * *

 **And Done done done~**


	5. Chapter 5

**That moment when you are so wrapped up in binge watching Voltron: Legendary Defender, One Piece and about 20 different things that you completely forget about finishing a chapter XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **One-Day Internship from Hell**

 **Kate POV**

I don't know how I ended up in this predicament…. The predicament being me being stuck in between my Pokemon, Sabishii, and my Boyfriend, Keith…. Trying to kill each other…. Over who knows what... Probably over Keith making some sort of perverted comment… or over him waking up late… or over him being an idiot… who fucking knows… all I know is that I'm just trying to get to Vientown without murder.

I let out an irritable growl. "Quit being babies!" I yelled before picking Sabishii up and making the two look at each other. "Apologize to each other. Now."

"Cu… bone…" The pokemon pouted before looking away from Keith with a flustered face.

"E-Ehh s-sorry!" Keith stammered.

"Good… Now come on we're going to be late if you don't hurry up." I smiled a bit before walking down the path.

"I'm kinda feeling nervous…" Keith sighed as we reached the Ranger Base.

The two of us took a deep breath and walked into the base.

It was quiet… too quiet… Even quieter than Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town!

"Is anyone here? We're here from the Ranger School!" Keith shouted into the quiet base.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" A voice came from behind the Operator counter, "I had to duck down for something, so I didn't see you come in."

I looked over to see a pretty purple haired lady in a green operator uniform, "I'm the Vientown Operator. You lot must be the students for the 1-day internship. I have something here for you. Over here, please." She smiled.

Keith walked over.

"Are you surprised by how quiet our Ranger base is? Everyone had to go out to handle a critical mission." She smiled.

"Everyone had to go out on it? It must be one whopper of a crisis." Keith frowned.

"Yes. Yes, it is. Some Bidoof... Oh, no. I can't force myself to say it! But anyway, I think I know who you are. Keith from the School and of course Miss Katie, Crawford's sister. We've been told you were coming. Our leader left me a letter for you. Let me read it to you. 'Welcome to the two of you! Here's a mission from the get-go! I've left an extremely important parcel with my beautiful wife and Operator, Bella. Collect it from her, and bring it to Breeze hill, which is to the west of the town.' Well that's it for the letter. I have the extremely important parcel right here for you. Please don't tip it on its side. And Never, ever flip it upside down. Here it is." She smiled handing it to me, "Please do treat it with care!"

She quickly gave us directions and with that we left the Base.

"Wow, we were assigned a Mission right from the start." Keith cheered. "If we succeed, I bet we could make it into tomorrow's newspaper!" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and squeezed Sabishii tightly to my chest as we reached the beach. "She's afraid of the ocean." I looked to Keith.

"Afraid of the ocean? Seriously?" He laughed causing a Bone to hit his head.

"CUBONE!" The Pokemon shouted with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, Sabishii… Don't listen to a jerk like him." I glared at Keith. "Asshat. Upsetting a baby like that." I stormed up the stairs.

"W-Wait! Kate! I-I'm sorry! I-I was joking!" He panicked chasing after me. "I-I didn't mean to make her cry!"

"Whatever." I sighed irritably.

"Bone…." Sabishii burrowed herself into my chest.

The two of us walked up the stairs finally reaching the top of the hill. Where we saw three Rangers and one Mechanic sitting on a red and white checkered blanket.

We walked up to them and Keith spoke.

"He-Hellomeetcha!" Keith blurted out and his face went as red as his hair.

Me and Sabishii looked at each other, looked at Keith and then proceeded to try hard not to start laughing...

Keith's Outburst seemed to alert the Rangers to our presence. They turned to look at us.

A tall, strong, muscular man in a Ranger Uniform came forward with his Pokemon, Makuhita. He seemed very amused by the word Keith said. "Did I just hear you say "Hellomeetcha"? You're nervous? Well that's not hard to understand. This is, after all, a key mission. So... The extremely important parcel. I fully expect it to be safe." He chuckled, "Hand it over, but be gentle. One careless shake and its ka-plow."

I handed the parcel to the man.

"All right, people! Gather 'round! Lunch's here!" The man shouted.

"Wait... Lunch..." I frowned.

"I was getting impatient for this!" A girl wearing a Mechanic uniform shouted. She had short messy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh the stunned looks on your faces!" He grinned turning to Keith, "Hey! Remember me? I'm Crawford, Katie's big bro! Like, Crawford from your Outdoor Class. I'm sorry I had to cut that class short for handling that Mission. Do you remember this? My Partner Pokémon, Budew." Crawford laughed.

"Bud! Budewww!" Budew cried out.

"CUUUUU BONE!" Sabishii shouted angrily attacking my brother with her bone club.

"GHHA! S-Sabishii! Y-You're here too!" He panicked.

"Glad I'm not the only one to be attacked by the bipolar Pokémon..." Keith sighed sitting down.

"Good work, you two. This Mission's cleared! The names Barlow. I'm the Leader of this Ranger Base. This is my Partner Pokémon, Makuhita." Barlow smiled, he's a tan very muscular man with burgundy hair.

"Maku!" His Makuhita cried out.

"Oh, there's another thing... This prank isn't my doing. Crawford there thought it up." Barlow sighed.

"That's not fair, Leader! You're the one who was going on about what a great idea it was!" Crawford insisted.

"Either way… Crawford… YOU KNOW SABISHII IS AFRAID OF THE OCEAN! WHY DID YOU CHOOSE THE ONE FUCKING SPOT WHERE SHE HAS TO PASS WATER! YOU ANNOYING SON OF A-" I cried out before taking him into a choke hold before getting interrupted by a bellowing laugh.

"Ahahahaha!" Barlow laughed. "Good to see someone can control him!"

"I yield! I yield! I'm sorry!" Crawford cried a little before I released him… he then proceeded to hide behind a pretty black haired girl and sulk.

"Hi, I'm Luana. I fell for this same "gotcha" prank a few years ago. But in my case, the lunches were all mushed up from me swinging the parcel around! I'm pleased to meet you." Luana was a very pretty pixie like girl with jet black hair and brown eyes. "This Buneary is my Partner Pokemon. Isn't she a cutie?"

"Bun! Buneary~!" Her buneary smiled bouncing over to Sabishii who was still looking rather upset from earlier. "Bun?"

"Cu…."

"Bun Bun!" The Buneary smiled before taking Sabishii's hands and bouncing up and down.

"I'm not a Ranger, I'm a Mechanic. My name's Elaine, but don't worry if you can't learn all these names at once." The grease covered mechanic smiled.

"I'm Keith!" He blushed.

"I'm Kate!" I gave a peace sign as I released my brother from a choke hold. "I'm Crawford's little sister~" I laughed. "Oh and this is Sabishii!" I pointed to my Cubone who waved. "I guess you could call her my almost partner! We've been together for over 10 years, haven't we Sabishii?"

"Bone!" She smiled.

"Yeah, she's been Kate's partner since Team Rocket killed her poor mother." Crawford rubbed the pokemon's head.

I hugged Sabishii close.

"Oh my god! This was the little Cubone on the news all those years ago!?" Barlow looked shocked.

"The very one! Grandpa Fuji put me in charge of raising her! Being an orphan myself… he thought it would be good for me and her since we were both so young… Crawford was already on his Pokemon Journey at the time…" I smiled sadly.

"It certainly has been good for her." Crawford smiled ruffling my hair causing my face to turn red from embarrassment. "She's been a lot happier since Sabishii joined her little family! Well that's enough with the sad stuff and introductions! Leader! Let's feast on the extremely important parcel they kindly delivered!" Crawford laughed rubbing the back of his head.

Barlow opened the parcel and took out a rather large Picnic basket.

"Yes! I'm Famished!" Luana shrieked.

Barlow opened the basket to reveal a bunch of yummy looking food. I saw lots of berries and sandwiches and drinks.

"Then let's get right down to it. Welcome to our trainee-welcoming lunch!" Barlow smiled.

"Wow! The food even looks delicious! It's not like last year's!" Elaine laughed.

I sat down next to Keith as Barlow passed the food around.

Barlow sat a bowl of Yellow Pokeblock + and Sour-Sweet Poffins down in front of me and Sabishii. "Crawford told us that these were her favorite."

Sabishii happily hopped down and started chowing down, looking like the happiest pokemon in the world.

"Glad you remembered, Crawford!" I smiled before taking a bite of my Sitrus and Pecha Berry Sandwich. "Yumm~ My favorite!"

"It's hard to forget when you two share the same weird taste in food. Sweet and Sour…" Crawford laughed.

The lot us sat around laughing and talking for a long while until a teenage boy came running up shouting, "Help! Rangers! Po-Pokemon have gone wild!"

Everyone quickly jumped to their feet swallowing any food that was in their mouths.

"What seems to be the matter?" Barlow questioned the obviously frightened boy.

"We were down on the beach when the Pokemon there started acting savage! They've surrounded my girlfriend and won't let her go!" He shouted.

"Okay! I get the picture. We'll handle it from here! It's an emergency Mission! We're taking a break from lunch! To Nabiki Beach! Move it!" Barlow ordered. "Kate and Keith! You come, too."

"Roger!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

Everyone bolted down to Nabiki Beach. Poor Sabishii clinging to my shoulder in fear.

When we reached the beach the first thing I noticed was how crazy the Pokemon where acting. There were a few Shellos, Starly, Pachirisu and a Buizel, all of which were running around the poor teenage girl.

Sabishii squirmed at the sight of the water.

"Please! Do something! Hurry!" The Beach girl cried out.

"Okay, People, Listen up! Kate and Crawford handle the Shellos… Luana, Keith, and I will handle the other three, got it!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Me and Crawford stated before starting to capture the Shellos.

After a few minutes all the chaos died down and all the pokemon were back to their normal selves.

"How's it going, people? Your captures successful?" Barlow asked.

"You bet, Leader! How about you Luana?" Crawford smiled before turning towards the pretty black haired woman.

"I got hung up a little at the start, but I managed. How about the students?" She questioned.

"Mine went good. Shellos seems to be feeling much better." I smiled. "Keith?"

He gave a thumbs up as he tried to shake the Buizel who now clinged to his leg.

"There appears to be no injuries to the Pokemon or people." Elaine smiled.

"Good work, people! The Pokemon seemed to have calmed down, too! They're good to go. Let's release them.

Everyone quickly released the pokemon they had caught, however no matter how many times Keith pressed the release button the pokemon wouldn't leave.

"What's the matter?" Barlow questioned. "Someone must've taught you how to release Pokemon by now!"

"Uh, I know how to… but… I think Buizel is permanently attached to my leg…" He sighed rubbing the back of his head. "He will not let go…"

I giggled a bit at the sight of the Pokemon hugging Keith's leg and refusing to release.

"Thank you for saving my girlfriend!" The Beach boy smiled.

"We heard strange noises from the sea. We noticed a big cargo ship pull away and disappear over the horizon. And, then, all of a sudden, I was surrounded by Pokemon... I think they were startled by the cargo ship." The beach girl informed.

"Well, whatever happened, I'm glad to see you folks are safe." Barlow smiled at them, "Alright now. Crawford and Luana, sweep the beach. Just to be on the safe side."

"Roger that, Leader! Come on Luana!" Crawford saluted.

"Understood!" She saluted as well.

"Kate and Keith. Good work. You did very well on your captures. Thanks in no small part to you two, we managed to calm down those Pokemon. In the world of Rangers. We call it... Mission Clear!" Barlow grinned.

Me, Keith and Kellyn then did the Ranger Poses we've been practicing.

"All right, people, we should head back to the Ranger Base." He began walking away until he remembered something. "Oh, hold it a second. We need to clean up after our lunch. You two can go back to the base without us. To make up for that prank, we'll do the cleaning up. Sundown's coming soon. Let's move it, people!"

 **Back at the Base**

"Well, the rest of the sandwiches we brought back have been "cleared." There's nothing else on the agenda. It's time we said good-bye to them. You wo be sure to never forget those captures you did today!" Barlow laughed.

"It'd be neat if you two could be assigned to our Base!" Crawford laughed. "We'll be sure to keep you busy delivering our lunches."

"You know Crawford was really looking forward to today. He was so excited to see you Katie! I swear he wouldn't stop talking about you." Luana laughed.

"Everyone, thank you so much! We'll never forget what we experienced today, I'm sure of it!" Keith exclaimed. "Thanks again and good-bye!"

I laughed. "Bye everyone! And Crawford… Don't do anything stupid, got it?" I glared at my brother who just nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Understood, big boss lady." He smiled a bit watching us walk towards the door.

As we went to walk out the door and elderly man came walking in… or should I say running in. He had a white hair with bushy eye brows and a mustache and beard. He wore a white lab coat with burgundy pants and shirt underneath. With a yellow vest.

"Ah, what have we here? What is this gathering about?" Professor Hastings turned to face us. "Hmm? You're the Ranger School students?"

We quickly nodded our heads.

"Ah, so you are! This is your 1-day internship at this Ranger base, I see! Come to think of it, we had a girl come to the Ranger Union on a 1-day internship. She had her mind set on becoming an Operator, that cheerful Lass. I do believe her name was, uh... Misery? Something like that." He chuckled. "Well any who. I've memorized your faces! I do hope you two will give me a chance to work with you in the near future."

We smiled before walking ouside…

"So what are you going to do about Buizel. He still hasn't released your leg…" I questioned him as we started walking towards the school.

"I don't know... I would make the little dude my partner but I'm not out of school yet." He sighed.

"You could be like me and Sabishii. Have him live in your room with you." I smiled.

"I guess that's a good idea. Hey Buizel? You want to stay at the school with me?" He smiled.

"Bui Buizel!" The Pokemon nodded his head happily causing the two of us to laugh.

As we walked across the bridge we heard someone shout.

"Yoohoo! Wannabe Rangers!"

We turned around to see a familiar Face.

"Oh hey Rhythmi!" I shouted as she ran over.

"Are you getting back now? How did it go as Rangers?" She asked.

"It was like, Wow! As soon as we go there, we were assigned a Mission! Oh but it was top secret! Can't give out any details. Sorry." Keith bragged.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Well I went through a whole lot too! Professor Hastings kept mistaking my name to by Misery, for one thing. It's going to get dark soon. We should hurry! Let's report on our day's later, when we get back!" She smiled. "Ms. April will be waiting for us!"

"Yeah!" The two of us "Wannabe Rangers" grinned before running down the bridge with are "Partners" in tow.

* * *

 **Andddddddd Doneeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo Ummmm Hey XD I'm still alive XD and I haven't forgotten this story exists xD I've been busy with school and watching way too much anime and playing my Switch xD I think im back and hopefully I won't disappear again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Graduation Day**

 **Kate POV**

Graduation Day… The day when we learn where we're being stationed… and who we may never see again… Geez… When I say it like that… it's seriously fucking depressing… Today is also the day when all the girls and boy get all dressed up for the ceremony… which is probably why I'm wearing a little black dress that showed a lot more bust, back and leg than anything I've worn in a very long time. My tattoo on full display… My hair fell in gentle curls around my face and my makeup was just simple blacks and red…

I walked into Ms. April's class where we were supposed to meet to receive our assignments when I saw Keith sitting in his usual seat wearing a suit and tie…

"Hey there, hot shot. This seat taken?" I smirked sitting down next to him in my seat, crossing my legs. "Dressing up is such a pain..." I looked over to my idiot of a boyfriend staring at me with a gapping mouth. "Something wrong?"

"What? N-No! You just look hotter than usual…" He laughed nervously.

I rolled my eyes as Ms. April walked into the room and said, "Well, Class. This is it. This will be the last time I speak to you like this in our classroom... Yes, today is the Ranger School's graduation day. You all look so handsome and beautiful in your formal wear... I must tell you all how proud I am of each and every one of you." She stated as she handed each of us our assignments, "I imagine you all have lots to talk about before the ceremony, so this is free time. Feel free to visit other rooms and say your good-byes. But remember, when you hear the bell, be sure to gather in the main hall."

"We will!" Everyone cheered.

 **One Hour Later**

"Seriously, Keith…?" I groaned laying back on his bed… "Now my hair and makeup are ruined…" I sighed irritably as the red head happily kissed my neck.

"Too Damn bad. How can you expect me not to go crazy with you dressed like that?" He smirked kissing my lips. "Not to mention… We're stationed in two completely different regions! You get to stay here in Almia while I'm getting shipped to Fiore! I'm gonna be so lonely without this lovely ass of yours~" He snickered grabbing my butt.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll take that as an 'Oh Kate, I'll miss you so much…' Anyways… I can't believe you left Sabishii and Buizel with Rhythmi and dragged me up here!" I sighed. "You're such a pain in the- Gha! Keith!" I cried out. "What the hell!? You bit me!"

"Hehe~ Sorry. Had to leave a little mark on you~" He grinned nuzzling my chest where he bit me before getting off of me. "Come on. Let's get dressed…. Again." He laughed before pulling up his boxers and starting to dress himself.

I crawled off the bed and started dressing myself mumbling something like "Stupid, dumb, idiot, red head… leaving a hickey on my poor boob…"

This caused him to laugh as he started helping me fix my hair while I reapplied lipstick. I turned to him and chuckled. "Oh dear…"

"What?" He questioned.

"Your lips may or may not be stained bright ruby red." I laughed nervously. "And you may also have kisses all over your neck…"

"WHATTT?!" He shouted looking rather flustered before grabbing a mirror and looking at his. "Shit… my parents are here to see the ceremony… This is so fucking embarrassing…"

"I'm sure we have time to wash it off!" I reassured him.

 **Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong!**

"O-Or maybe not…" I frowned. "I'm sorry…"

"Uhh… It's fine…" He sighed. "Come on, pretty lady. Let's head down stairs. Don't want to be late." He smiled before taking my hand and walking out of the room and down the stairs.

I quickly took notice of all the parents, brothers and sister in the room, sitting in chairs behind the mostly empty seats meant for the students who haven't taken their seats yet.

The two of us quickly took our seats next to each other. We laced our fingers together and waited. I could feel eyes on my back…

"I sense a disturbance in the force…" Keith muttered under his breath to me.

"I feel like someone is staring at me or us… or whatever…" I frowned.

"I have a wild guess… 20 dollars if I'm right…" He stated.

I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"I bet it's my mom." He turned his head to look. "Yep… It's my mom. I haven't seen her since she like low key "disowned" me after getting the Gyarados tattoo…. Okay disowned may be a strong word… maybe majorly fucking pissed or almost homicidal is a better word." He sighed before standing up and offering me his hand. "M'lady."

I sighed and took his hand and stood up.

"Would you please… please… come with me to talk to my mother so she is less likely to dig into me…" He begged.

I smiled a bit. "Sure."

He quietly and carefully led me towards a handsome red haired man who looked like an older Keith with facial hair and a pretty, red haired woman who sat next to him. Both were very well dressed… the woman was well groomed and wearing a pearl necklace and diamond earrings.

"Keith! There you are, my boy!" The tall man stood up and hugged his son. "Good to see you! You've grown since I last seen you, haven't you! Are you wearing lipstick? Oh now, who's this pretty lil' lady next to you?"

"Uh well, dad, this is my girlfriend Katrina Abrams, or Kate for short…" Keith looked beyond flustered at the lipstick comment.

I went to tell them how happy I was to meet them but I was interrupted by a laugh.

"Oh Keith dear… You can't honestly expect me to believe that you are actually dating a loose woman who is showing so much skin to everyone." The woman laughed in disbelief.

"Loose….?" I stared at her wide eyed.

"Mom!" Keith growled out.

"Oh, do be still. You are too good for some trashy woman who is showing off such a tasteless and gaudy tattoo! And that neckline of hers. It's so ostentatious! Any proper woman would be ashamed to show that much skin." Keith's mom laughed.

"Claretta, that's enough!" Keith's dad frowned. "I-I'm sorry, Miss Katrina…"

"No… It's… It's um… It's fine… I'd better head back to my seat before the ceremony begins…" I turned my back to them and could feel angry tears forming I the corners of my eyes as I retreated to my seat passing my brother, who went to give me a big ol' Crawford bear hug but was stopped by Luana who caught his arm and pointed out how I looked upset as I passed without even noticing them. I sat in my seat and just stared at my feet thinking…

 _Loose? Me… loose… I mean I've had one boyfriend before Keith but… seriously! Calling me loose! And just because I show my body off doesn't make me a slut! Why can't a girl show off her body just because she's fucking proud of it! And insulting my tattoo… it's like insulting the meaning behind it… mom, dad… Marowak… Grandpa… how could she disrespect them like that… But she's Keith's mom… if anyone else had made those comments I would have told them off in an instant but instead I just let her win by retreating to my seat like a kicked Lillipup._

 **Keith POV**

"Katie!" I panicked watching my girlfriends retreating back… I shook with rage… "Mom… What the actual Fuck!?" I turned to her and growled.

"Language, young man! I am your mother and you will not use that sort of curt language around me. And I was doing what was best for you. I can tell just by looking at the way she's dressed that she's a loose girl! She's obviously a slut who you should have no further contact with!" She stated. "She only wants you for the family fortune."

"Mom! I can't believe you would say something like that about someone as kind hearted and beautiful as Kate! She didn't even know I came from money…" I growled. "She dresses like that because she loves her body and doesn't care about what you or anyone else says about it. And I have a tattoo, too, you know!"

"You still have that… that… thing… I thought I told you to get rid of it." She stated snobbily.

"Tattoo's aren't exactly something you can just erase, mother." I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. "You know, if anyone else had said those things to her she would have completely told them off. Now if you aren't going to play nice with my beautiful, smart girlfriend then just leave. Because Kate is going to be a permanent part of my life from now on and if I ever hear you say bullshit about her being slutty again, I am never going to talk to you again." I glared before turning by back and walking towards my seat.

I sat down next to her. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Katie… I-I didn't know she was going to say those shitty things to you." I sighed taking hold of her hand.

"It's fine…" She mumbled.

"No. No it's not fine. No one should ever be allowed to say those things to you. You are smart… and beautiful… and unbelievably sexy… I love you and I hate hearing anyone talk down to you particularly her… She's always talked down to me and I will not stand for her or anyone for that matter to talk down to my girl." I stated kissing her cheek.

She smiled a bit before kissing my cheek. "Thanks Keith. I just can't believe anyone would call me a loose girl… I mean… I'm not a one night stand kinda girl… you know..." She frowned.

"I can't believe it either… because if she thinks you're a slut then I don't even want to know what that makes me… seeing as I was a bit of a Casanova before I met you…" I sighed nuzzling her cheek.

"Yeah, Rhythmi told me about that." She smirked. "I can't believe you flirted with literally everyone when you were younger… Even Rhythmi!" She laughed.

I groaned. "Don't remind me. That was before I realized she was a total bitch!"

"Now who are you calling a "Total Bitch"? Are you talking about the beautiful young lady, who was kind enough to watch your pokemon while you two ran off and did who knows what, you naughty lovebirds." Rhythmi stated before sitting down next to me with Sabishii and Buizel in tow. "I take by the downtrodden expression on your face, Kate, that you met the queen of bitches herself, Claretta Evans." She stated crossing her legs. "By far the worst woman I have ever had the displeasure of meeting.…"

"Yeah, she met my mother..." I sighed leaning back in my chair.

"What did she call you? She's called me a whore on more than one occasion…" Rhythmi sighed.

"She called me loose…" Kate sighed.

"I don't know how Mr. Evans can stand her!" Rhythmi sighed.

"He's… very… very patient…" Keith sighed.

 **Kate POV**

To be honest I wasn't paying much attention to anything as Mr. Kinkaid stepped up to the podium and began to speak. I heard him say, "The Ranger School graduation ceremony will now commence. First, our principal's congratulatory remarks. Principal Lamont, if you please."

Principal Lamont stepped up to the podium, I was staring at my feet… zoning out as the principal congratulated us on graduated. The only thing I really caught was his saying "Please don't forget to smile." that is all I wish of you. With these simple words, I wish you the very best of luck in all your endeavors." He smiled at us all before returning to his seat.

Mr. Kinkaid returned to the podium. "Thank you, Principal Lamont. Next, let me call upon this graduating class's valedictorian. That would be our best student, Isaac." Mr. Kinkaid returned to his seat giving Isaac the podium.

Isaac timidly walked up to the podium and began his speech. He was nervous… and the poor guy looked like he was about to cry but thankfully he made it through without a hitch and returned to his seat as everyone clapped for him.

"Isaac, thank you for those most moving words. Next, the conferring of the graduation certificates." Principal Lamont smiled.

"Actually, Principal Lamont. I would like to call upon one student as the representative of the Graduating class. Kate. Step Forward, please." Ms. April said.

"Ehh…. W-what?" I stammered wide eyed. Speaking in front of a large group of people…. That's not something I thought I would ever have to do… I don't have speech planned! What the hell am I supposed to say!? I squeezed Sabishii tightly to my chest in a panic.

I looked to Keith for some emotional support… but he just squeezed my hand and grinned. "Go on! You'll do great Katie~"

I nodded my head and timidly stood up and walked up to the podium only to be thrown to the ground by an awful tremor... "Ow… what the fuck was that…?"

"What was that?! An explosion?!" Keith shouted running over to my side to help me up.

"That noise came from the basement!" Rhythmi stated as she checked me over for injuries like a mother hen.

"Everyone, Keep Calm!" Ms April frowned before turning to me. "Are you alright Kate? You took quite the fall..."

"I'm all good." I sighed dusting myself off.

"I... I'll go see what that was!" Mr. Kinkaid rushed to the basement.

Principal Lamont went to talk with one of the other teachers looking extremely worried.

"Waah! Stop! Stop that!" Mr. Kinkaid screamed out.

There was a loud bang as two Tangrowth burst out of the basement.

"Eeeeeek!"

"It's bad! Run!"

People screamed.

Everyone ran away.

"Kate, let's capture these things!" Keith smirked with a determined look in his eyes.

"Okay!" I smirked back at him as I attached my Styler to my wrist.

The two of us went to capture the raging Pokemon when a shrill voice shouted.

"KEITH EVANS! Don't even think of getting near those wild pokemon! They could kill you!" Keith's mother stormed over.

"Ma'am you need to stand back. It's dangerous." I looked to her.

"Don't you dare try and talk down to me!" She glared at me.

I rolled my eyes. "What makes you think you're so special? I don't know what on earth you have against me seeing as you don't even know me, but you need to listen to me and stand back or you will end up getting yourself killed." I glared right back at her watching as her eyes widened and she rushed back to her husband, I took a deep breath walking towards the Tangrowth.

"Capture on!" I started trying to capture the large Pokemon...

About a minute in I yelped in pain as one of the Tangrowth's smacked my arm away leaving poison dust all over my arm.

I felt dizzy all of a sudden but powered through the capture before staggering forward. "Capture… Complete…"

"Katie!" Crawford cried out from across the room running towards me as I staggered and collapsed. My brother caught me before I hit the ground with a thud. "I…I'm fine…. Crawford…"

"Capture Complete!" Keith shouted before turning to me with a grin before… his eyes widened. "Kate!" He rushed over and stared at the terrible looking wound.

"It's not as bad as it looks…. I'm fine…" I sighed. "Though the poison hurts like a bitch…."

"Language Katie…" Crawford jokes as I shot an irritated glare at him. "Ehhh anywho…. She was hit by Tangrowths poison powdered covered vines…." Crawford stated as he took an Antidote out of his bag. "I carry these things everywhere thanks to Budew being a brat with his Toxic…" He sprayed the Antidote on my arm before wrapping it with bandages…

I gave a thumbs up. "Good as new." Keith kissed my cheek as I stood up and released the angered pokemon back into the wild.

Once everyone had settled down and we had all returned to our seats the ceremony continued…. I noticed that Keith's mother and father had left..

"Mr. Kinkaid!" Principal Lamont shouted, he seemed worried. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I... I think... Yes, Yes. I'm fine." Mr. Kinkaid looked very panicked. "I must admit, even I couldn't tell what on earth was happening..."

"Ah, so even Mr. Kinkaid is at a loss as to why those Tangrowth rampaged... That is a shame. Still, everyone seems to be safe. That certainly is a great relief. Well, shall we continue with our graduation ceremony?" Principal Lamont smiled.

Mr. Kinkaid quickly returned to his seat.

"I would like to call upon one student as the representative of the graduating class. Kate. Step forward, please." Ms. April said for the second time.

I stood up feeling a little dizzy but choosing to ignore it.

I carefully walked forward. I walked up to Principal Lamont.

"Kate and Keith. Thank you for coming to the protection of everyone! It was very impressive to see you calmly go about your captures with no panic. Particularly after the injury you received Kate. You've provided everyone with a good example of taking charge in a crisis. Now, as representatives of the graduating class, I confer you this Certificate." Principal Lamont smiled.

"Thank you sir." I gladly excepted my certificate before walking back to my seat.

"And Finally... The Time had come for all of you to set sail into the vast horizon that is your future. In closing, I will say this once again: "Please don't forget to smile." Congratulations, Grads!" He smiled at us all.

 **After the Ceremony**

I sighed tiredly as I started walking towards the exit with my brother and pokemon… "What a pain in the ass… why do I have to be in the same base as you afro?" I complained.

"Why you little… How could you be so cruel to your older brother even as he carries your bags!" He cried out in protest while Luana laughed.

As we walked, I heard a shout. "WAIT! KATE!"

I frowned and turned to face the school… It was Keith running full speed with Rhythmi by his side. Before I could do anything, I found myself getting tackled hugged to the ground. "You can't leave yet! You haven't said goodbye!"

"Oh I'd never forget to say bye to you two." I laughed hugging onto them. "Be safe out there… okay… I won't forgive you if you're not." I could feel the tears filling my eyes. "I'll miss you two so much... D…Don't forget to call me okay." I cried.

"Of course." Rhythmi said standing up and dusting herself off… "I'll um… I'll leave you two alone now. Be safe losers." She waved goodbye while walking away and dragging Crawford and Luana off with her.

"Looks like she's giving us time to ourselves." Keith laughed as he kissed me. "I'll miss you baby…"

I smiled at him. "I'll miss you more. You better keep your promise Red…. Or I'll be super pissy with you."

"Oh, you know I'll keep my promise. Next time I see you… I'll be a Top Ranger." He kissed me before the two of us stood up… "Now let's get you to the ranger base." He smiled before we started walking looking at the sky. We soon catch up to Crawford, Luana and Rhythmi and we all start along the path in a comfortable silence. I hate knowing this will be the last time I see them for possibly a really long time…

Soon we reach the town and within minutes we're all parting ways… One by one everyone walks away and soon it's just me and Sabishii. Just like it always has been.

* * *

 **There! Ranger School Ark is OVER!**

 **Next Chapter the Vientown Ranger Ark will begin! I may skip over a few of the more… boring events of the game XD Hopefully I can actually finish this thing instead of completely forgetting it exists for months XD**


End file.
